


Next Gen/Punditry/Author's Daydream Crossover Clusterfuck, PWP #1

by orbitaldiamonds



Series: Next Gen/Punditry/Author's Daydream Crossover Clusterfuck [1]
Category: Punditry, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitaldiamonds/pseuds/orbitaldiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek: Next Gen/American Punditry crossover. This story is mostly a PWP between my OFC, Trisha Sanderson, and my favorite engineer Geordi La Forge, but it also introduces the punditry characters as they appear at this 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Gen/Punditry/Author's Daydream Crossover Clusterfuck, PWP #1

**Warning, But Not A Trigger Warning:** I tend to experience fandom and fanfic-writing by putting myself (with a different name/build/skill-set) into the story. My fics are usually more character interaction than plot, so while there are some Sue tendencies, if this were an episode of the show or even a short story in a _Trek_ compilation, Trisha wouldn't even make the B-story.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything _Star Trek_ related. Anderson Cooper, Keith Olbermann, Rachel Maddow, Joe Scarborough, and others of the news industry belong to themselves and are used ficticiously, not libelously. Trisha, Reesa, and all characters I made up myself are _mine_.

* * *

**The Non-TNG Cast:**

Chief Trisha Sanderson, nurse (original character)

Lieutenant Keith Olbermann, security

Ensign Anderson Cooper, operations

Lieutenant Rachel Maddow, pilot

Ensign Joseph Scarborough, pilot

* * *

_Their Backstories:_

_Trisha Sanderson is a character I created for a fantasy that takes place on present-day Earth, where she meets three other young people (Reesa, Takeshi, and Kwame) who live and work on what is essentially a brothel-on-the-sea, a cruise ship devoted exclusively to sex work She later quits college to live and work with them. (This idea first came to me in high school and since this is just a fic for fun, I'm shrugging off the absurdities by claiming literary license.) I later decided to combine this fantasy with my _Star Trek_ fantasies (at least the Next Gen ones), and had Trisha and Reesa being chased by some unnamed bad guy through what I'm calling (for now) a Plot Hole onto the Starfleet Academy campus during the time of the _Star Trek: The Next Generation: Starfleet Academy_ book _Capture the Flag_, which takes place during Geordi la Forge's first year at Starfleet Academy. Geordi and friends of his from the book capture the bad guy and while all three denizens of the twentieth century are taken in by Starfleet Security and grilled by Temporal Investigations, the bad guy is sent elsewhere and Trisha and Reesa (who takes Trisha's last name of ID purposes) are given a place in the area to stay, and they become close friends with Geordi, a relationship that tends to be long distance, but warm and sexy when they get together. Trisha and Reesa both enlist, Trisha going into nursing and Reesa going into the sciences. Reesa chooses to do research and development on Earth, so she can be close to The Club (see NovaD's _The Secret Logs of Mistress Janeway_), which is The Ship's 24th-century incarnation. Trisha loves being on ships, and after years of putting in for it, is finally assigned to the Enterprise, something she'd wanted so that she could serve with Dr. Crusher, one of the foremost medical experts in Starfleet, but mostly so she could live in space with her other best friend, Geordi. Trisha is a few years younger than Geordi. (I haven't written out this fantasy but if you want me to I'll try.)_

_Lieutenant Olbermann grew up in the Federation/Cardassian Demilitarized Zone before all the Maquis stuff started. He is cynical and his humor is often dark, but that cynicism hides a warm and caring heart, that only those closest to him, namely his lover of two years, Ensign Anderson Cooper, and their close friend Lieutenant Rachel Maddow, ever get to see it. Keith is bisexual and forever picking on his exclusively homosexual lover and friend to experiment, and they are forever rolling their eyes at him Keith is in his mid-thirties, large, solidly built, strong, swift, and with a brilliant tactical mind._

_For Anderson in this story, think of Harry Kim from _Voyager_. Young, naive, handsome, very smart. Early-mid twenties. He's an unabashed geek when it comes to his love for and skill with technology, new and old. He is deliriously happy going into the third year of his relationship with Keith, and doesn't begrudge him his occasional flings with women, as long as any men are brought home to share. (I'm thinking of bringing in TDS and TCR people eventually for this purpose, and for the funny.)_

_Rachel Maddow is a flygirl. Sexy, snarky, and happily married to a Deltan woman named S'san, she is a good friend and a great pilot. She and S'san also have an open relationship, but each has to get permission _beforehand_ for it to not be cheating. When Rachel realized Trisha too would be transferring to the _Enterprise_, she immediately sent a communiqué to S'san, receiving permission that evening along with a demand for images and the sordid details later. Trisha takes Rachel to a holosuite and they record the whole event. Rachel is in her late twenties._

_Ensign Joe Scarborough is a good pilot, but not as good as Rachel. This leads to jealousy. Joe in this fic is mostly C-story._

_And now, on with the show..._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE.

 

It was all Geordi could do not to grin like an idiot as he worked the transporter controls, and then she was there on the transporter pad. Here, on the _Enterprise_, finally! And the other new transfers, of course. Olbermann, Anderson--or was that his first name?, Maddow, and Scarborough.

He did grin as she looked up and beamed at him, as he noticed her heart rate increase slightly. He grinned as she and the others were greeted by Captain Picard, a polite smile, nod, and handshake; and as she was greeted by Commander Riker, with a smile, nod, and handshake that could only be called flirtatious. He grinned as she fought not to roll her eyes. He grinned as he stepped away from the transporter controls, the on-duty transporter chief resuming his station.

"Trisha Sanderson," he said, wanting to crush her to him in a bear hug, but shaking her hand instead. "It has been too long."

"You two know each other?" Commander Riker asked, surprised and more than a little annoyed. Chief Petty Officer (Nurse) Trisha Sanderson, and her not-sister Reesa were known by many as the Whores of Starfleet. Both blonde (with different shades), both short, both well-endowed (Trisha more so than Reesa), both insatiable, their promiscuity and sexual skill were the stuff of Starfleet legend--well, Starfleet _gossip_ anyway, and Riker was just meeting one of them, and yet she already knew _Geordi la Forge_? He _never_ had any luck with the ladies!

"Oh, for years, sir!" said Trisha, who was trying to communicate something with her eyes to Geordi that Geordi wasn't quite getting.

The three of them followed Captain Picard and the others out into the corridor. Captain Picard instructed Commander Riker to show the new crewmembers to their quarters, then said his goodbyes and headed for the turbolift.

"I can show Chief Sand..." Geordi started, wanting to get Trisha alone, but was interrupted by Commander Riker.

"I've got it, Geordi," Riker said, with a look to match his tone of _get out of here, you're ruining my game_. "Aren't you needed in Engineering?"

"Of course, sir. Chief, Lieutenants, Ensigns." Geordi turned and left, but not before Trisha flashed four numbers with her right hand: 2, 1, 0, 0. It was a date. Or, as Trisha liked to call it, a booty call.

= = =

"That was kind of odd," said Lieutenant Rachel Maddow as she lounged on the sofa in the shared quarters of Lieutenant Keith Olbermann and Ensign Anderson Cooper.

"Which part?" muttered Olbermann. "The part where the first officer of the flagship of the fleet is flirting with the Whore of Starfleet, or the part where she ignores the guy, who's _obviously_ a ladies' man and has eyes only for the geeky chief engineer?"

"We're on the side of the geek, right?" piped in Cooper, who was setting aside the Starfleet-issue decorations to be sent back to storage and unpacking his and Olbermann's belongings.

"Of course we are," said Maddow, "it's just... odd. And for the record, she's not a whore, she's a slut. Whores get paid."

"And you know this how?" asked Cooper.

"Simple, she told me while she was finger-fuck..."

"Whoa! Enough! I do _not_ need to hear that!" Cooper shuddered in what Maddow considered a prissy matter.

"I could stand to hear more," said Olbermann, leaning forward from his position on the newly-replicated easy chair. He sighed as his lover of two years rolled his eyes at him, rolling his own eyes back at him while shaking his head and mouthing '_monosexuals_.' Rachel ignored him on both counts.

"Um, I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why were you talking about... something like that... while you were... you know..."

"Engaging in foreplay? Having _sex_? It's called _talking dirty_. You should try it sometime."

Keith laughed quietly, covering his face with one hand, in a manner that suggested that he'd tried it and it hadn't worked the way he'd expected it to. Either that or he was just amused at Rachel's bluntness. Sometimes Rachel just couldn't tell.

"What's _also_ odd," Rachel continued, "is how _dismissive_ Commander Riker was of Commander la Forge. Like he was his wingman at a bar and was now just getting in the way."

"Not so odd," replied Keith, "it seems like Commander Riker's just used to being the center of female attention."

"Really? Because after shaking _my_ hand, he promptly ignored me," said Rachel.

"He must have known better," Anderson said, sitting beside Keith and resting his head on the larger man's arm. Rachel punched Anderson's shoulder. Anderson punched Rachel's shoulder. They went back and forth a few times before Keith separated them.

"Honestly, you two," said Keith.

"You know you like it," said Anderson with a peck on his cheek.

"Now if you two could just swing _both_ ways..."

"What, one young lover isn't enough for you?" Anderson sniffled and pretended to be hurt.

"Only if it's you," Keith said, softly and seriously, leaning in for a kiss.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, fingering her marriage bracelets and feeling a pang of loneliness for her wife S'san, who was preparing an art show on their adopted homeworld of Delta V. "That's my cue to leave," she said, rising gracefully from the sofa. The two men didn't look up from their kiss, but each lifted a hand to wave good-bye as their friend let herself out.

_I hope Trisha's escaped by now_, Rachel thought, knowing that despite Starfleet rumor, Trisha Sanderson was _very_ picky.

= = =

Trisha had _not_ escaped. Commander Riker had more or less _dumped_ the three new officers in their quarters before turning to Trisha and asking her if she wanted to get a drink in Ten-Forward.

"...I happen to know that Guinan just got a shipment of Andorian brandy, vintage 2305."

"A good year," Trisha said, impressed with the vintage, "but I just got here and I do need to unpack..."

"Oh, come on, Chief, have a little fun."

It took all of Trisha's incredible self-control and acting ability to not let her incredulity show. She didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with her XO and she wasn't sure how to let him know in uncertain terms that she would not be having sex with him, _ever_. She almost never went with people who made the first move, she _never_ slept with anyone in her direct chain of command, and (strike three) she'd slept with his transporter "twin," Lieutenant Tom Riker, and had found him selfish and poorly endowed.

An hour and a half later, she was still in Ten-Forward, sitting across from the first officer but looking out the viewport. The stars were still because personnel and equipment were still being transferred from Deep Space Seven to the _Enterprise_. She wanted to check in with Dr. Crusher. She wanted to go to her room, shower, and unpack. She wanted to lick Geordi la Forge's balls while he came down her throat. She did _not_ want to be here.

When a server came to refill her root beer, she asked him the time.

"It's 2109, Chief," the young man said politely.

"_Shit._"

"I beg your pardon?" said the server nervously.

"Oh, not you, dear," she said, touching his hand and batting her eyes (and irritating Commander Riker), but I'm late for a debriefing. It was nice to meet you, Commander!" She got up and hurried out, mentally kicking herself. _A de-briefing? Well, it's technically true_, she finished the thought with a smile, pretending not to hear her not-date say, "_What_ debriefing?"

"I think it was a euphemism, sir," the young server said, and it was the last thing that Trisha heard from Ten-Forward as the doors closed behind her.

\---

Trisha followed the computer's directions to Geordi's quarters and pressed the touchpad button that would let Geordi know that someone was at the door. She received no answer. She pushed the button again. Still no answer. She tapped her combadge. "Sanderson to la Forge."

"_Yes?_"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"_Oh, you remembered?_" His voice was muffled.

"I was trapped. I had to make a terrible pun to escape."

Geordi sighed. "_Enter_."

Trisha entered Geordi's quarters and they were pitch-dark. Now, Geordi would not need light to see, but Trisha would, and the fact that all the lights were out did not bode well for her standing with her long-time friend.

"Computer, lights, minimum illumination," she commanded softly, and there was enough light for her to notice that Geordi was not in the living room. She found him in his bedroom, his back to her, a pillow over his head and his blanket pulled up to his neck.

Trisha disrobed in a matter of seconds and crawled under the covers with him. "I didn't know how to tell him to fuck off," she said, touching his arm, "because he wouldn't shut up." She touched his chest and stomach. "I was _stuck there_ drinking root beer and listening to him _blather on_ when I would much rather have been drinking your cum and listening to you howl your release. I plan on leaving your quarters sexually exhausted and I want you to be the reason I leave that way, but if I have to do it myself, I will."

Geordi moved to lay flat on his back but still said nothing.

"Well, if that's the way you want it..." Trisha licked the fingers of her right hand and began to finger herself while playing with her left breast with the other hand. She filled her mind with smutty thoughts of the man beside her, of the young lieutenant she'd eaten out back at the space station with the dark pixie-cut hair and the quirky smile, of Reesa back at The Club on Earth. She moaned loudly.

"Okay, enough of that," Geordi said, tossing the covers away and pouncing on her. He kissed her hard and moved her hand away so he could finger her himself. "Oh, how I've missed you," Trisha said when they broke for air. "Lay down," she commanded, "Tonight is all about you."

Geordi laughed, the sound making Trisha's heart flutter and her pussy dampen. He lay on his back and Trisha slid down his body, rubbing her tits, her sex, and her tongue down his torso. She stopped to lick and nip at the dark nipples and grin into his chest at the response.

"Oh, oh my... _fuck!_"

"Shh, relax, we've just started." She grinned and knelt between his legs, licking and lightly biting the inside of his thighs. He smelled clean. She liked a lot of things dirty but one thing she liked clean was bodies. He'd had a thorough sonic shower in preparation for her arrival. She licked underneath his balls and Geordi gasped, his already rock-hard cock twitching. Trisha felt a thrill of pleasure from giving pleasure, something she felt with all her bedmates, but especially the ones she really cared for, namely Reesa and Geordi.

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," she teased, then moved back even farther and took his right big toe into her mouth and sucked on it, _hard_.

Geordi came with a roar. Trisha blinked.

After a moment, Trisha moved up and lay beside her friend. "I was just getting warmed up," she said, her fingers idly tracing circles on his chest. "How long has it been?"

"Um...since the last time I saw you?" Geordi looked at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry, I thought I would be able to last longer..."

"Three years? _Seriously?_ Doesn't anyone know how incredibly well endowed you are?" She wasn't joking. Fully erect, he was about thirty centimeters long and slightly thicker than her wrist.

"Well, you see, with most women, getting a woman into bed requires one or more _dates_. You do know what dates are, don't you?"

"Dates are where you let the other person, or people, buy you dinner before you fuck them!" she said brightly, feigning innocence. "But I promise you, Geordi la Forge, while I'm here you won't just get some, you'll get _a lot_, and you don't even have to buy me dinner! But, you know, gifts are nice. I like shiny things."

Geordi laughed and kissed Trisha soundly. Trisha _loved_ Geordi's lips. They were warm and full and inviting, and his tongue was hot and wet and stimulating. Trisha moaned into his mouth, rubbing her sex against his thigh.

"Allow me," Geordi said. He lay her down on the bed and knelt between her legs, inhaling the scent of her sex. _Woman!_, he thought. _This woman!_ She smelled like Trisha and nobody else. _Nobody's 'sloppy seconds'_, a term he'd learned from Reesa. Trisha giggled. Geordi blew on the neatly-trimmed blonde hair on her mound, tickling her skin and making her giggle again.

"Stop teasing me, damn it!" Trisha said.

And so he did. Geordi dove in, feasting on the warm wetness that he'd craved in vain for so long. He tongued her clitoris lightly, eliciting moans and cries of pleasure.

"Oh... _oh_..._Fuck, Geordi!_" She bucked her hips, driving her sex into Geordi's face. He tongued her clitoris more roughly now, and began to fuck her with his fingers, two in her sex and one in her ass, as she'd taught him so many years ago. He fucked her sex with hand and mouth, his other hand caressing a breast, pleasuring her through orgasm after rolling orgasm until she lay still, making little mewling noises of contentment. She watched lazily as Geordi wiped his little finger off on the bedsheet and licked her juices off the other two fingers, making "mmm"-sounds like he was tasting an exotic delicacy, which, Trisha noted silently and sadly, she supposed it was.

Most of the time, after sex she would leave immediately afterwards. But with Geordi, she liked to cuddle with him, to lay with him, to talk or not talk, to sleep or not sleep, to just enjoy his company. She loved Geordi in a way that was similar to her love for Reesa--deep and abiding and eternal, but without the feeling of _The One_ that she still believed she'd feel when she met him/her/it/them.

"I haven't even been to my quarters yet," Trisha said, and both of them giggled. Trisha stretched out on Geordi's bed. "Maybe I could just move in here," she mused.

"Not that I don't want you here every night, but it would probably look better for both of us if you kept your own quarters."

"Why, do you want me to be your _dirty little secret_?" She grinned, but Geordi saw some hurt in her eyes.

"No, nothing like that. If we were together romantically, sure, of course you could live here. I'm sure my quarters are at least twice the size of yours and I certainly don't need this much space just for myself. But if we're going to continue to be friends with benefits, and especially if you're going to be sleeping with other people while you're here, which I understand and even expect..."

"'Cause I'm a _slut!_" No hurt there. Trisha wore her promiscuity like a badge of honor, like another medal on her hand-tailored dress uniform.

"Well... _yeah._ I know there are other people on this ship that you'd want to have sex with, and that's better done in your quarters, or theirs."

"Good point. Speaking of which, you're going to have to tell me more about your friend Commander Data sometime when we're not naked and sticky."

= = =

Meanwhile, Keith and Anderson had just finished breaking in their new home, making love in every room in their junior officer couple quarters, finishing in the bedroom, where they lay together, whispering, talking with their lips touching, so the words wouldn't get lost in the air that normally separated them.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I swear I'll learn how to write slash eventually, or I'll look for a co-writer to write my man-on-man scenes.


End file.
